Strangers in Time
by shadowcoon256
Summary: Sequel to A Stranger of the Past. Ghost brakes into Le Paradox's building to steal a experimental time machine so she can help Sly and rescue his ancestors throughout time with the help of her friends and brother.
1. Crossing Paths

_It's been several months since Ghost went into hiding and the group went there own way but Ghost was still working on looking out for everyone from the side-lines and it was her who saw what no one else could have seen._

_Ghost studied the gang getting to know what they do and watch there progress._

_She watch Markus grow from the bottom of the Black Market to the leader supplying her men._

_Watching Adrian and Kate relationship progress. And saw how her brother and her best friend developed their relationship to. But most of her site was focused on the Cooper gang knowing Murray was doing ok she mostly focused on Sly and Bentley but mostly Bentley._

_Ghost noticed that Penelope had frequently despair for hours and then return this caught her eye and so the next time she went somewhere she decided to follow._

**Unknown location Paris**

_Ghost stayed on top the building watching as Penelope walked to an unknown building funny enough Ghost faintly remembers the person who owns the building but still couldn't really remember who. As Penelope went up Ghost climbed until they both reached the top Ghost had to keep away from the window just in case they see her but fortune smiled on her as someone opened the window so now she could listen to the conversation._

"Im glad im out of that room Bentley driving me crazy with all this "Honor amoung theives" I can't take anymore!"

_Ghost stood at the window gripping her fist and clutching her teeth together talking in her mind._ "That little bitch if it weren't for these guards and all the other crap I'll come in there and bitch slap her!"

"Don't worry my little mouse friend all will be alright did you bring the blueprints?"

_Ghost pondered then she quickly resized._ "Bentley was working on a time machine and Penelopy is backstab him that bitch."

_Ghost quickly looked and saw Penelope handing the blueprints to a well dressed skunk who to Ghost looked like a no good rich ass wipe._

"Good we will begin to work on the time machine as quick as possibal and my revenge aganist Cooper will be complete."

_Ghost couldn't believe what just happened but what really attracted her was the comment about revenge against the Coopers._ "What had Sly done I've been keeping eyes on him and he's been with Carmelita all this time."

_After that Penelope returned to Bentley but Ghost stayed at the building letting her agents deal with any other problems that she had as this has become her number one interest. She waited months for anything and her waiting paid of as the skunk reveal a experimental time machine which Ghost knew that whatever he was going to do it wasn't good so she planed to steal it quickly that night._

**The Skunk's building Paris 10:00pm**

_Ghost managed to get her old thief uniform on she hasn't worn it since that day she left the gang. After reminiscing she quickly got to the plan getting into the building and grab the experimental time machine and get out. She quickly got in though a open window which a janitor opened, she then quickly knocked out the blood hound and took his clothes and put them on and made her way to the time machine._

_When Ghost got to the underground experiment area she noticed rats lots of them and she knew that when one sees her that's it but she had to get the time machine at any cost so she went out of the shadows in the janitors clothes and the rats swarmed her pointing the guns at her and all Ghost had to do something and so she though of the first thing that came to mind she deepened her voice._ "I was told to clean down her but the boss."

_The rats didn't look to convince so Ghost decided to change things up._

"Are you disobeying his orders I don't want to tell his I could not do my job because his guards wouldn't let me he'll have you ass on his wall!"

_The rats then quickly change their tone and let her though leaving Ghost laughing in her head._

"I can't belive that worked I need to do this more." _As she continued on she finally found it the time machine was sitting in a table but was surrounded by lasers and guards._

"Grrreeaattt now what (sigh) wish Bentley was here or at least Julie then they could hack oh well guess I'll have to do it the old fasion way of breaking in and taking it by fouce."

_But just as she prepared to do so she noticed something strange she went closer to the sound of the what she remembered was the skunk and to her eyes she couldn't believe it._

"I-is that a blimp?"

_The skunk was making his way towards the blimp, Ghost then noticed a strange clock on both sides of the blimp she knew almost instantly that is was the time machine they were working on for months but what about the one in the room she saw._

"I don't no what that thing is but im going to grab it anyway."

_Ghost took of the janitors cloths and got back into her thief clothes and quickly broke into the room with the experimental time machine though she was surrounded by guards and she trigged the alarm she managed to escape with the experimental time machine with barely few scratches._

**At Ghost's headquarters Paris**

_Ghost just looked at the tech it was beyond anything she could really do, she needed help but the only person who could work this thing out was Bentley. The other option was Julie but she was doing well and Ghost didn't really want to disturb her and Spectre but it look like their was no choice so she keep some contacts looking at the Cooper gang just in case anything happens._

**Julie and Spectres house America**

_Ghost knew once she knocked on the door their will most likely be a happy smile or a unpleasant argument after all she left them without a word of where she was going Spectre tried to find her with no luck_. "Well here goes." (Knock, Knock.)

_Ghost stood at the door for a couple of minutes until the door opened by Julie who also stood there looking at her only family who left without a word but their was no anger Julie just cried softly and jumped into Ghost arms,_ "Your back we missed you!"

_The nose alerted Spectre who stood at the stairs looking at both Ghost and Julie but Spectre didn't now what to feel but he knew if Ghost was here it can't be good._

_Ghost looked up and saw her little brother and asked Julie to come in which she let go and escorted her inside, Ghost asked the two to join her in their living room to which both of them followed the order._

_After getting settled in Spectre asked._ "Why are you here of all the time to apire you do it now."

_Ghost knew the question would come up she sighed and placed her bag on the floor and pulled out the devise._ "What on Earth is that?"

"This Julie is what your going to tinker and try to fixs, I know its going to sound weird but this is a time machine."

_Both Julie and Spectre looked confused and ponded at how she got it but Julie trusted her and took her word._ "Ok I'll see what I can do why don't you and Spectre do something while I look at this."

_Julie walked over to Spectre and whispered_ "Behave" _before kissing him on the cheek and walking out the room._

_Both Ghost and Spectre sat quietly waiting for one to make the first move._ "So what do you want to do?" _Spectre looked at Ghost surprisingly he didn't expect her to say that._

"Well lets go outside for a walk and talk ."_ Ghost nodded her head but she knew she was going to be bombarded with questions._

**Somewhere in Pennsylvanian America**

_Ghost and Spectre where walking for sometime both were worried by each other Ghost worried what her brother thought of her while her brother worried if his sister didn't want anything to do with her._ "So what do you want to know?"

_Spectre turned quickly to the response._ "What makes you think I wanted to know anything?"

"It's oveous even I can see your strugling to try and ask and the anwser is well, I been running a special organization looking for any thief well trained to do tasks like steal from other people and so on."

_Spectre looked at Ghost and realised._ "Wait didn't Desmond do that?!"

_Ghost chuckled and patted Spectre on the head_. "Don't worry im not going to turn out like him I been keeping an eye on everyone and seeing what they are doing."

_Spectre's eyes bulged when Ghost said that._ "S-seeing what were d-doing?"

_Ghost grinned at Spectre with a twinkle in her eye._ "Thats right aaannnddd I saw where you and Julie were going and heared what you were doing I hope you used protction."

_Spectre blushed and turned quickly._ "Thats non of your buissness and thats not fair why did you have to spy on us and at that moment?!"

_Ghost laughed._ "To answer those quesions one I wanted to know cause I don't want to be a aunty now and second it was great timing and and accident but still you must have been that good to make her scream that loud my bugs can't hear well and it picked up her moaning pretty well." _Spectre turned still blushing only to see Ghost wink at him._

"AAAARRRR why do you have to embarrass me!?"

"Well if you like I could say this in front of Julie I think she like to say?"

_Spectre did a no gesture causing Ghost to giggle._ "I was joking don't worry I wont say any more by the way what are you doing besides the you know."

_Spectre looked at Ghost and breathed in slowly_. "Well after not finding you I desided to work with Julie and her team im the leader sinse I have the better theif skills."

_Ghost smiled at her brother though he was only fourteen he really made a better life for himself but Ghost didn't fell right coming back like this Spectre looked at his watch._

"Wow it's been an hour all ready well what do you want to do now?"

"Let's go back to the house I don't no if Julie would be done but who knows."

_As both the Meadows walked back to the house something unexpected happened something they wouldn't think would have happened at that moment anyway._

"HEY YOU TWO!"

_Ghost and Spectre turned to see two big bulls and one small chiwawa dog, Ghost could tell that those bulls were thick and the dog was pulling their strings._

"Yeah what do you want?!"

_The chiwawa gave an angry glare toward the half breed cat and Ghost gave the same stare back._ "How dare you speak to me Torco Dao in such a manner!"

_Spectre whispered in Ghost ear._ "He's the boss of a gang called the Dabos and practically owns most of the towns around these parts."

_Ghost didn't really care she just wanted to know what he wanted and then kick his ass._

"So what do you want sir?"

"You are on my turf and if you don't leave then my boys will have to kill you."

_At that point Ghost really wanted to beat the crap out of him after all he just threaten her and she had took on much more frightening people then this guy._

"Ok bring it bitch!"

_The dog blood boiled and his face turned red he pointed to the two_. "KILL THEM, KILL THEM NOW!"

_The bulls walked towards the cats slowly, Spectre asked Ghost._ "You still got the Scorpian tail right?"

_Ghost then pulled her ancestors weapon out._ "Like I would forget."

_Spectre pulled out his guns and aimed them at the first bull._ "I got that guy you take the other."

_Ghost grinned._ "This is going to be fun."

_Another hour past and Julie managed to fix some of the experimental time machine only to notice both Ghost and_ Spectre not back. "Would have thought the two be back by know better go check."

_Julie walked along the path to where both Ghost and Spectre stranding on top of two bulls._ "You better not make idol threats to me or my brother again or you'll get it!"

_The chiwawa ran for his life leaving the two siblings laughing until they heard Julie clearing her throat making Spectre nervous_ "You two having fun if I knew you two were beating someone up I would have come."

"Sorry Julie, hey is the you know done?"

_Julie nodded and gave it to Ghost._ "Ssssooooo how does it work?"

"Well from what I could see you can trigger this when someone activates a time machine my guess is this was made for guards I can modify it a bit more but it will take time and tools."

_Ghost earpiece buzzed she walking away to answer the call._ "Yeah what's up?"

"Boss it's...it's!"

"Slow down what's happening?"

_The agent explained what happened to the Cooper gang and where they were going._

_Ghost ran to the cats._ "Hey can you find the Cooper van in Feudal Japan 1603AD."

_Julie tweaked the machine until she gave a smile_. "That was a bit of luck their still in the time vortex traveling to 1603."

"Great just send me to there I'll have to find Sly and the gang myself."

_Spectre butted in._ "Can't we come with you?"

"Sorry Spec but Ghost can only travel on her own until I fix the device."

"Well I better get going then I try and come back here just keep a look out."

_Ghost activated the time machine and like that she vanished into the time vortex's going to Feudal Japan and one step closer to Sly._

**Well its good to be back writing and im looking forward to writing this story so next stop is Feudal Japan and the next story until later see you next time!**


	2. Something Fishy

_After a long journey though the time vortex Ghost finally made it to Feudal Japan 1603AD. She checked the time machine to see if Sly made it yet. _"Nope the gangs not here yet well guess I better scout the area before they get here."

**1603AD Feudal Japan Market Rooftops**

_Ghost jumped around listening to every word._ "Hey did you here about Rioichi Cooper?"

_Ghost was over joyed to find something all she could hear was strange Haiku and weird guard conversations which made her cringe._ "Quiet fool we're not allowed to say anything about him or his whereabouts."

"Drat and I was close fine I guess I could look around more but I better find a hideout first."

_Ghost jumped from building to building searching for a good hideout until she found a cave. As she entered she saw so much room for just her._ "Guess when the guys get here I'll tell them about this place for now I'll just clean the place a little."

**One hour later **

_After cleaning the cave she heard voices so she ran to the side hoping to catch whoever it was of guard._

"This is my secret hide away no one no's of this place." _Ghost then hit the intruder on the head with the Scorpion tail knocking them down._ "Ha gotcha!" _But Ghost saw the intruder was a brown fur raccoon along with three other people._

"SLY!" _Ghost ran to the raccoon and hugged him and he the same but Ghost turned to the other raccoon who was rubbing his head._ "Uh oh you must be Rioichi sorry!" _Ghost put her hand out pull him up on his feet._

"That was not amusing."_ But that just made Ghost laugh._ "I said im sorry I thought you were a guard."

_Sly grabbed Ghost shoulder giving a confused look._ "Wow that's the first time that's happened."

"How did you get here and why?"

_Ghost winked at Sly giving him a positive smile._ "Sly you should know by now I like to keep my little secrets."

_Sly just rolled his eyes and gave her a smile._ "Well we all have are little secrets Rivi."

_Ghost eyes glared at Sly as he smiled she looked like she was going to blow, she walked to Sly who now wished he said nothing and grabbed him by his shirt._ "NEVER USE MY REAL NAME OR CALL ME RIVI EVER!"

_The noise attracted Bentley and Murray who were overjoyed to see her. Murray ran to her and hugged her crushing her at the same time._ "M-Murray C-can't B-breath!" _Murray let go of her watching as she dropped on the floor breathing in and out fast._ "Sorry Ghost I sometimes don't no my own strength."

_Ghost got up fast on to her feet and just smiled._ "Wow and I thought getting beaten by Desmond was bad you could have taken him on with one of you hugs." _Murray smiled with glee at the response Bentley wheeled to Ghost with another smile but she felt bad but she at lest pretended to be happy._

"It's great to see you again Ghost how have you been?"

"I been fine just keeping a look on people to see I anyone needed help."

"So you been watching us to?"

_The Cooper gang all looked at Ghost as she nodded her head Bentley had to ask._

"Have you seen Penelope she's despaired and I don't no where she could be."

_Ghost was dredging this question she didn't want to say._ "No sorry Bent."

_Bentley looked down by the answer._ "Oh well im sure will find her soon."

_Ghost quickly remembered her time machine and got it out to show Bentley._

"Hey Bent you think you can upgrade this at all?"

_Bentley looked at the piece of Tec and marvelled at it._ "Where did you get this?"

_Ghost didn't like lying to him but she did anyway._ "Its complicated."

"This is quite outstanding for a small time machine and you repaired it?"

_Ghost laughed._ "No I showed it to Julie she was the closest thing to repairing it besides you."

_Bentley just gazed at it then Sly snapped him out of his trance._ "Hey Japan to Bentley you there."

"W-what oh sorry Sly im just wondering who could have made this."

_Sly shuck his head and the gang along with Ghost sat at the table listening to Rioichi story._

_After Rioichi finished Ghost remand quiet listening to the gang talking until they noticed how quiet she was._

"Umm Ghost are you ok."_ Ghost looked up at Sly and gave a positive smile._

"Yeah why?" _Sly rubbed his neck while Bentley and Murray stayed away from him just in case._

"Well your usually quite well loud when it comes to plans and other things."

_Ghost remand still looking at the floor._ "I don't know I mean I was like that before cause well that was my family and I guess since this is your family I guess I let you have the fun of planning."

_Sly just smiled he knew Ghost wanted to help that's all that really mattered._ "Im glad your here."

"Thanks I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Bentley planned out the what needed to be done and first was to get into Rioichi's sushi restaurant._

"So Bent what am I doing?"_ Bentley thought about what Ghost could do but nothing came to mind._

"Im sorry Ghost but theirs nothing really to do maybe you can go out and look around for El Jefe."

_Ghost just breathed in and put on a pretend smile she hated getting the boring and terrible jobs._

"Ok Bent I'll do it for the team I guess." _Ghost walked out of the cave and went into the town on top of the roofs but she noticed guard patrolling the rooftops._ "Great must be cause of Sly busting Rioichi out this actually just made things more fun."

_Ghost carefully creeped up behind the crane guards and the pig guards and took them out one by one._

"Finally I can have fun now what as I meant to do... Oh right search for anything to do with this El Jefe guy now if I was this guy where would I be." _Ghost scanned the area until she saw a geisha house._

"Yep that's exactly were I be if I were him." Ghost jumped to the building and looked down to see two warthogs guarding the front door. "Right time to put on the old charm." _Ghost jumped around the building and made her way toward the front and prepared to dance but before that she noticed a geisha walking out the back._ "Fine I'll do it the easy way."

_A couple of minutes later and Ghost came out in front of the guards dressed in a full geisha outfit which made there mouths drop to the floor as she walked past the door she felt like teasing them._ "Please like any of you can handle me."

_Ghost laughed in her mind as she walked into the house. when she got to the stage she saw what looked like a good description of El Jefe._ "A tiger, army uniform, smoking a cigar got to him."_ Ghost made her way to him which caught his eye._

"Well, well what have we here a beautiful leopardess come before me." _Ghost put on a pretend smile which seemed to work for anything. "I came to talk to you o great general El Jefe." Ghost bowed making the tiger losson up to her._

_The two talked but nothing that Ghost needed but something catch her attention._ "Wait what was that?"

"What about that stupied chawaw dog what was his name Torco Dao or something like that." _Ghost was stun by this how could that gang boss be here he didn't no about these time machines._

"Where is he now?" _El Jefe starred over at the corner._ "He's been here as long as I have don't no why the boss wants this guy here something about a girl called Ghost." _At that moment Ghost knew she was now forced in this what turned into a simple "I'll help you." Now turned into a battle for her as well._

"I must go now I have business to do."_ As Ghost got up El Jefe pinched her ass this enrage Ghost and she turned and punched the tiger right in the face stunning him for a second but the guards where now after Ghost who now took of the outfit and ran back to the base._

**Small cave hideout**

_As she got to the cave only Bentley and Sly was there she looked around._ "We're did Murray and Rioichi go?"

"Murray needed to get a gasha outfit and Rioichi when to help get it, im talking to Murray now."

_Ghost walked to Sly who was looking at a picture of him kissing Carmelita on the cheek._ "Ssseeee I told you that if you try hard you could get with her even if you faked amnesia to do it." _Sly turned to a smiling Ghost._

"You knew about the whole thing?" _Ghost giggled and winked at the raccoon._ "I been keeping and eye on everyone and when I heard you had amnesia I knew it couldn't be true."

"So you where watching use?"

"From a distends, you and Carmelita make a good couple kinda bad she had to find out the hard way though."

_Sly sighed and what was a smile turned into a frown._ "I don't believe it!"

_Sly turned to the excited leopardess._ "What, what's wrong?"

"Well it's you when im sad you come in and grab my shoulder and give me that warm smile and now its turned around." _Sly realised she was right and laughed._ "Well I didn't see that happening any time soon."

_Bentley moved to the two._ "Ok Murray's got the outfit now can I look at your time machine and see if I can do anything to it for you." _Ghost pulled out the machine and placed it on the table and Bentley tinker away but it didn't take long for him to finish what had been started._

"Hey Ghost I finished fixing the last piece and I must say Julie done an amazing job on this once we're done tell her to visit me and I can probably train her if she like."

"Wow she'd probably love to I promise to ask oh right what can you tell me about the time machine now you fixed it."

"Well now you can use it like a normal time machine set the place, time, and that's it oh and by the was I took the liberty to make these." _Bentley handed what look like two watches to Ghost._

"Umm what are these?"

"If you give these to someone they can travel with you so your not on your own now." _Ghost was delighted to say the least._ "Great now I better put these away and tell you what happened."

_Ghost told Bentley about the chewawa from their time and that he's working for the same person who works for El Jefe._

"What could that mean?"

"I don't no Bent but they seem to know about me."

_Sly walked over and grabbed her by the shoulder with the same smile._ "About time that smile came out I missed it."

"Ha anyway I was going to say we're here for you as much as your here for us so if this guy gives you trouble will help."

"Don't worry Sly I can take this guy on by myself after all me and Spectre took his guard down in a matter of minutes."

_As Ghost continued to rant Murray and Rioichi walked in and as Ghost demonstrated how she wacked the bull she accidently hit Rioichi over the head again._ "OH GOD IM SOOOOO SORRY RIOICHI!"

_Ghost got him up on his feet leaving Rioichi dazed._ "I must really practices my reflexes to make certain this never happens again." _Ghost gave a worrying look she didn't really no him well but she felt like an ass for hitting him even though it was accidental but Rioichi just looked back at her with a determent look._ "Please miss Ghost put me down at that set."

_Ghost then helped him to the seat and gently placed him on the seat._ "Are you ok? Im sorry I keep hitting you."

"Miss Ghost like the winds of fate you may never no when you will get hurt."

_Ghost smiled and walked to Bentley._ "So what going on now?"

"Well now that we got Murray into that geisha outfit we can get El Jefe's plans."

_Ghost turned to Murray who was still wearing the outfit which made her cringe_ "Aaarrrr Murray never wear woman clothes ever again."

_Murray looked at himself in a mirror_. "I don't know I look fine." _Ghost just stood there and face parm herself_

"Anyway im going to dig up more dirt on this Torco and what he's doing here."

"Sounds like a plan while you do that me and Murray are going fishing."

"Wait fishing I thought you wanted this done fast."

"Its for Rioichi so he can make his special sushi to knock out the guards."

_Ghost looked pleased to say the least._ "Ok im going be back soon."

**Market area**

_Ghost remand in the shadows and kept an eye out for the chewawa but she couldn't find any trace of him._

"Where could that ass wipe be I got a bone to pick with him."

_As Ghost looked high and low she remembered that he never left the geisha house._ "That randy bastard he's even worse then Adrian when he was single."

_As she entered the house from the roof she saw him still in the same corner with more girls._ "I can't wait to do this I been wanting to use this." _Ghost took a small ball of her belt and chucked it at the corner. After it hit the ground a cloud of green gas formed which knocked the group out allowing Ghost to take the dog easily but the guard still chased her but using her wits she got away and without no damage._

**One hour later**

_When the dog woke up he saw he was inside a small house but the room was slightly dark only a candle was giving him light until from the dark came a voice._ "So Torco how did you get here?" _The dog was trembling at Ghost voice echoing around the dim lighted room._

_Ghost walked out of the shadow towards the terrified dog and grabbed his jaw aiming his directly at hers. _"Im only saying this one more time how did you get here?" _Torco eyes twitched and he gritted his teeth_ "I wont say anything the boss guy would kill me!" _Ghost smiled sinisterly which made the dog panic._ "Ironically I hoped you say that it just makes this more fun for me."

_Ghost vanished into the shadows and didn't return for awhile until she reappeared with the Scorpion tail, which she walked around the tired up chewawa and repeated to him._ "Tell me how did you get here."

"Never I wont say anything!" _Ghost the stood in front of the dog and without warning she used the weapon and smashed it on Torco's knee smashing it make blood spout from it, causing the dog to scream in pain but Ghost remand calm gazing at the next knee._ "Are you going to tell me now or would you like me to smash your other knee?" _Torco eyes teared up all he could do was shake his head_ "Im sorry but I can't"_ Ghost sighed and lifted the weapon readying it for the strike until._

"But I can tell you that the boss knows your involved and all your friends are also in danger." _This however angered her and she smashed the weapon on his knee destroying his knee like the other leaving him in pain as she walked into the shadow. After leaving Torco for half an hour Ghost came back with a smile instead of the sinister grin_. "Look I promise I'll let you go but tell me how you got here?" _Torco was silent he didn't move or speak._ "... Please Torco end this I don't want to do this I came to help my friend and if my family and friends are in danger cause of me then I wont forgive myself!"

_The chewawa slightly moved and looked at Ghost in the eyes and spat at her._ "G-go to h-hell!" _Ghost shuck her head in shame she went back into the shadow and came back with the Scorpion tail but she had the sinister smile back on her face._ "Im sorry you feel that way if you wont tell me anything then your of no use to me." _Screams could be heard coming from the house but no one could here them. _"W-what have I done?"

**Sly and the Cooper gang in the cave hideout**

_Sly was relaxing at the table waiting for Bentley's word to move out but something caught his mind._ "Hey where's Ghost?"_ Bentley and Murray shrugged their shoulders._ "The only thing I remember was she was looking for that guy she saw in the geisha house that was around two hours ago."_ Sly didn't like to over react as Ghost can look after herself but he just didn't feel right about this but he told himself._ "She'll be back later knowing her."

_Rioichi walked into the hideout with the gangs eyes on him._ "It is all set now we must get past the dragon gate to El Jefe." _The gang assembled and ran (and wheeled) outside to there positions._

_Sly positioned himself on top of a gateway staring down at the guards who are now sleeping thank to Rioichi's special sushi rolls._ "Ok everyone lets go over the plan."_ Bentley explained the plan taking a minute to explain. Sly got to work straight away opening the gate with the gang right behind him._

_As the gang ran ahead they ran to the bridge with the tiger on the other side gloating calling his guards as he walked into the door leaving the rat guard. Rioichi quickly made his way under the bridge to open the door while the gang took out the guards._

_Rioichi came up from the side of the bridge with the gang all set to enter the door, Rioichi ran ahead but was jumped by El Jefe and his cane taken._ "Ha! It's my!"_ He chucked Rioichi aside._ "My cane!" _The tiger then took out his blades and ran across the bridge, dragging them on the wood setting the bridge in fire the tiger the jumped and crashed down on the ground with his swords destroying most of the burnt bridge._ "Sorry Cooper... you lose! I need to deliver this puny stick to a new owner!" _Sly turned to the gang._ "Don't worry Rioichi I'll get your cane back you guys protect him for me." _Sly jumped across the partly destroyed bridge._

_While Bentley and Murray got Rioichi up a unexpected visitor showed up causing both the turtle and hippo to jump._ "Ghost! Were have you been?"_ Ghost rubbed the back of her neck._ "It's a long story. Hey where's Sly and more impotently where's Rioichi's cane?" _The raccoon clenched his hands into a fist in anger looking at the door on the other side._ "That tiger took it!" _Ghost looked apologetic._ "Don't worry miss Ghost Sly has gone to retrieve it for his claws." _Ghost looked at the gang._ "Ok lets get back to the hideout then and wait for Sly." _Ghost lead the team out though the dragon gate and back into the town_.

**On top of the El Jefe statue**

_It's been a couple of minutes and Sly was battling El Jefe but the only thing which really hurt Sly was the tigers bad jokes. But finally Sly defeated him and was about to take the cane but fate had other plans as a gas grenade was chucked at Sly's feet forcing him flee then two rats came down on a rope then began to shoot Sly so he jumped of the edge and hang on to the wooden platform with his cane. The rat stopped and looked to his partner who got the cane both grabbed onto the rope. Sly peeked and looked at the blimp, he saw a shadowy figure gazing down at him Sly gave a angry stare at it before the figure walked away. The rats were pulled away by the blimp but luck smiled on the raccoon as on of the rats dropped a sheriff badge which landed right next to Sly._

**Back at the cave hideout**

_The gang waited patiently for Sly return but where at the same time nerves. After around an hour or so Sly came thought the cave with a glum look._ "Sly! What happened?" _Sly took a deep breath and sighed explaining what happened._

_The hideout went quiet for a couple of minutes knowing this may have been a lose but they couldn't give up._ "Well let check on Dimitri to see which ancestor in trouble now." _Bentley contacted the purple iguana and found out that Sly's western ancestor Tennessee kid Cooper was in trouble now._ "Ha what a stroke of luck that the rat guard happened to drop that of all things." _What Ghost said cheered Sly up a bit the gang said there goodbyes to Rioichi leaving Ghost the last one._ "Bye Rio it's been nice knowing you." _Rioichi looked confused_. "Rio?" _Ghost chuckled._ "Well it's kinda strange to always call you by your real name so I shortened it like Bent over there." _Rioichi smiled and bowed._ "Very well miss Ghost but I don't think this is a goodbye but a new beginning." _Ghost just nodded her head not wanting to ask cause she didn't understand. The Cooper gang looked at the leopardess knowing what they were going to say._ "Sorry guys but I wont be going with you. But I promise I'll be with you as long as the tracker is in the van I'll now where you guys are." _The gang nodded and got in the van preparing to leave right away Ghost walked outside and activated her time machine sending her thought the time vortex straight back home._

**Present time Julie and Spectre's home**

_Ghost was flung out of the vortex and into the arms of her brother._ "Wow your back early."_ Ghost looked at her brother with a confused look._ "What do you mean back early?" _Spectre laughed._ "Aww time travel, well you just left about a minute ago and we just got in the house."_ Ghost rubbed her head._ "Yep you got to love time travel that reminds me where's Julie?" _Without warning she came running though the door._ "YOUR BACK! Sssoooo how was it?"_ Ghost slowly explained everything including the danger they were in to._

**One hour later**

"So your telling us were in danger just cause your helping Sly?" _Ghost just nodded with a sad look on her face but she didn't see what was coming._ "THATS AWESOME!" _Ghost looked up._ "No that's not awesome your in danger." _But Ghost remembered what Bentley gave her._ "The watches!" _The two looked at her strangely._ "The what?"

"Yeah Bentley upgraded the time machine and gave me these so I can take two people with me."

"R-really so we can go with you!?" _Ghost nodded with a smile._ "Oh that reminds me Bentley really liked your work on the time machines and wants to talk."_ Julie was shocked by that comment._ "R-really?"_ Ghost smiled and gave a thumbs up._ "Yeah he wants to teach you a bit more."_ Julie went all excited and red all of a sudden causing both the Meadows to be concerned._ "Err what's up with her?" _Ghost turned to Spectre and smiled giving him a wink._ "Did you not you know play in her playground." _Spectre went all red and angry._ "Why is it you always bring up sex into a conversation." _Ghost giggled_ _Spectre grunted and turned around._ "Well should we get going then?"

_Ghost pulled out the time machine and the watches and gave them to the two cats who equipped them._ "So where are we going then?" _Ghost looked at the Cooper gang signal and located them._ "Aha there in 1884 AD, ok all set!?" _The cats nodded and were waiting for Ghost._ "Ok lets go!"_ Ghost pressed the button and the three were sapped into the time vortex making there way to the Cooper gang van._

**1884 AD Old west **

As the time vortex opened it flung Ghost out. "Ok guys we are." _Ghost turned trying to look for Julie and Spectre but only saw Sly in a jail outfit and another raccoon in the same outfit._ "Here?"

"OOOHHH HELL!"

**Well I finally managed to get this chapter done somehow I promise I'll get the next chapters done a little fast thanks for reading a being patient I promise you wont be disappointed BYE!**


	3. Love in the old west part 1

**Inside jail**

_As Ghost started freaking out Sly was stunned and confused about why she was even here._

"Err hi Ghost why are you here?" _Ghost was really confused and panicking. "That's_ what im trying to figure out?! Everything was alright the tracker was in the van so it should have sent me there.!" _Sly then rubbed the back of his neck._ "Um do you mean this?" _Sly then pulled out a small metal object from his pocket._ "A-A WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IT!? _Sly gave a guilty smile._ "Well I saw it on the window and I thought it look strange so I put it in my pocket and forgot about it." _Ghost just face palmed herself leaving the raccoon on the bed confused._

"So who are you guys anyway?" _Both Sly and Ghost turned to the raccoon._ "Well what's yours first?" _The raccoon got up and walked over to Ghost._ "The names Tennessee kid Cooper and may I say what pleasure it is to see a young beautiful lady like yourself here." _Tennessee bent down taking Ghost's hand and kissed it causing her to blush._ "Well I wasn't expecting that thank you." _Sly cleared his throat to grab his ancestors attention._ "Anyway my name's Sly, Sly Cooper." _Tennessee walked over to Sly with an angry glare._ "Hey I don't take kindly to people making fun of my family name." _Ghost walked over to the raccoon grabbing his face gently._ "But isn't their some way he can prove he's a Cooper?" _Tennessee was melted by Ghost words._ "Well I guess if he can break us out of here he defiantly be a Cooper." _Ghost walked over to Sly with a positive look._ "You heard the man Sly get us out." _Sly then used his chain ball and broke the wall getting Tennessee, Ghost and himself out._

"Great now what?"

"We came up with the plan to get Tennessee out don't worry Bentley's talking me thought it all."

_Ghost prayed Bentley knew what he was doing. After successfully getting the dynamite and getting it in position the gang managed to blow a hole in the prison wall._ "Great how are we getting out now?" _Sly pushed Tennessee of the edge and grabbed him while Sly pulled his paraglider out of his bag and the two flew of._ "Hey what about me?" _Ghost then jumped and then pulled a grapple gun out from her belt, aiming for a tall building which she aimed perfectly and followed the two behind._

**The Clock tower hideout **

_As the two raccoons entered the tower from the top at night followed by a worn out Ghost who followed right behind them. The gang got together and sat down listening to Tennessee's story and why he was in jail. After he finished the gang were wondering how to handle the problem._

"Oh my god I completely forgot about Julie and Spectre! Are they here?" _Bentley shrugged his shoulders._ "Sorry Ghost if they came with you they should be with you wherever you landed."_ Ghost really felt like she screwed up she didn't think they would get lost so easily like that._ "Were do you think they could be?"_ Bentley got his laptop and ran a scan to see if he could find the watches signal._ "Ah I think I found something." _Bentley pointed towards the town._ "The scan shows there somewhere out in the town area or at least one of them anyway." _Ghost ran to the turtle grabbing the wheels on his chair._ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONE! WHERE'S THE OTHER!?" _Bentley panicked and retreated in his shell._ "Im sorry Ghost I only could find one signal." _Ghost was likely to punch a hole in the wall until Sly stepped in._ "Hey calm down this is nothing like you at all"_ Ghost then climbed up the ladder and exited the hideout with flames of anger in her eye's._ "I swear if anyone hurts Julie or Spectre I'll kill them myself with my bare hands!" _She then jumped towards the town leaving the Cooper gang puzzled_ "So do you always pick up crazy lasses or is she a acceptation?"_ Sly turned to his ancestor._ "Wow so that's were I get my smart mouth for." _Tennessee then gave the young Cooper a glare and then a hit on the shoulder._ "Ha I think were gona get on mighty fine." _Bentley got the gangs attention and explain his new plan to get the kid's cane._

**The old west town **

_Ghost was looking around looking for any clue for her friend or brother listening on any leads. As she continually searched around getting more frustrated she heard something._ "Hey you heard bout that boy found near the train tracks?"_ Ghost looked down at a cow and a jack rabbit._ "Yeah that stupid tiger didn't know what he was doing got to feel sorry after what Toothpick gona do to him inside that abandon goldmine." _Ghost grinned and looked around and saw the train, the look of determination was in her eye as she ran to the train jumping from building to building till she jumped on top of the roof of the train._

_Ghost sat there looking and waiting until she found the goldmine._ "Well howdy there little lady!" _Ghost jumped turning around to see Tennessee hanging on a side rail._ "What the hell are you doing here?!"_ Tennessee gave a grin to Ghost and then placed a more proper face._ "Well turns out that that no good Toothpick has my cane inside that goldmine!" _Ghost simply nodded knowing that their goals were exactly the same._ "Well! What you doing here then missy!" _Ghost was a little annoyed by Tennessee calling her "Little lady, and Missy" and since she a little pissed right now it didn't help._ "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THOSE NAMES!" _The raccoon flinched even if Ghost was no where near him the power coming from her was enough to do so._ "Wow sorry I'll stop calling you that miss?!" _Ghost quickly remember._ "That's right I didn't tell you my name, It's Ghost!" _The raccoon was trying to wrap his head around the name and what kind of person would call her that._ "Do your parents well have a habit of weird names?!" _Ghost was saddened by the mention of her parents but she laughed at Tennessee comment._ "Hey what's so funny?!" _Ghost looked at the raccoon._ "My parents didn't call me that! I don't use my real name only those really close know my real name!" _Tennessee nodded and then quickly turned to see the goldmine with Bentley in trouble. Tennessee jumped of the rail, and Ghost jumped of the train. Murray then ran in from the opposite side of the track he then jumped on the gun turret._ "Don't worry Bentley will help you!" _After Murray cleared the scorpions out Bentley then began to hack the door Murray the opened it with his brute strength for Tennessee._ "Be careful in there Tennessee." _The raccoon turned and grinned at the turtle but Murray began to struggle with the door._ "Hey guys this door is really heavy." _Tennessee then slid under the door along with Ghost who couldn't talk to the gang Tennessee then quickly retrieved his hat before the door closed leaving the hippo and turtle just looking at each other._

**Inside the abandon goldmine**

_Tennessee and Ghost looked around inside the closed in space bringing back memories to Ghost of how she got the last piece of the pendent inside that cave it made her shiver. The two then made there way to a fork in the cave._ "So which ways which?" _Ghost pondered then she got an idea._ "Flip a coin. If it's heads then I'll go left. If it's tails I'll go right."_ The raccoon nodded as Ghost pulled out a coin. She flipped the coin which echoed throughout the cave until the coin dropped on the hard cave floor leaving a more silences piecing sound._ " Tails great so im going right then." _Ghost looked down the right way. it was covered in webbing and dust._ "Looks like no ones used this way for years."_ Tennessee grabbed Ghost shoulder which court Ghost by surprise since only Sly does that the leopardess turned to the raccoon who also gave the exacted same look Sly does it creeped Ghost out._ "You'll gona be alright miss Ghost?" _Ghost blushed she didn't know what to say she really felt like a warm feeling like with Sly but now it's like a warm family feeling with Sly. With Tennessee it was almost like a kindred sprit like they were meant to be together but Ghost just put it of as a simple crush like with Sly._ "Thanks Tennessee. I can take care of myself from here. you just look after yourself."_ The raccoon winked and gave a cheeky grin to her before running of leaving Ghost felt faint but she pulled herself together. _"Don't give your hopes up girl." _She then made her way down the cave tunnel._

_Ghost ran down the tunnel thinking only of her brother or her best friend who could be down here. She stopped when she heard a faint but loud voice coming from a room down the tunnel._ "Let me go you bastred. I swear that when I get out I rip you to pieces!"_ Ghost chuckled knowing that voice was her brothers, so she ran forward but was caught in a large cobweb which freaked her out (cause she don't like spiders) as soon as she removed the webbing she turned slowly to see three big tarantulas making Ghost eyes swell all she could do was scream._

**Inside the abandon goldmine unknown room**

_Both the guard and Spectre heard Ghost scream alerting the guard as the bull turned to the tied up tiger._ "Im gona check that nose I'll be right back." _As the bull guard walked out towards the hall Spectre stuck his tongue out at him. When the guard left Spectre examined the room looking for anything. Then he saw it a knife on the side of a rock just waiting for him Spectre tried to move but he was going to slow but he then hopped and was able to get closer and closer, he was right next to the blade but he couldn't reach it. And then he realised the ropes around him weren't tight and he could at lest slip one hand thought and like that he managed to grab the knife and just like that he was free until the guard came in the room._ "Hey what do you think your..." (SMACK!)

_The guard then fell on the floor as Ghost who was behind him smacked him with her weapon._ "Ghost what happened to you? And where's Julie?!" _Ghost face went from happy to sad._ "You mean you don't know where she is ever?" _Both the siblings sighed before Spectre could ask anything else Ghost's ears twitched and she grabbed her brother and shushed him and began to listen to the passing guards._ "Hey you hear about that raccoon escaping with that other raccoon who was causing problems around town?" _Ghost had wounded how Sly got in there._ "Yeah well you hear about the fox coming out of nowhere, Toothpick said he's gona chuck her of the edge of a cliff in a carriage."_ Ghost ponded about the fox._ "That must be Carmelita but why is she here" _The Meadow's continued to listen until._ "Well do you know about the strange white cat that also came out of nowhere? Toothpick's gona put her in the carriage to." _Spectre's filed with anger his fists tighten and Ghost could feel the rage building up within him._ "Calm down we need to tell Sly so we can make a plan." _Spectre understood but it was hard for him to simply leave Julie wherever she is._ "Ok first we need to get out of these mines." _The two looked around but didn't know which way to go._ "Get that raccoon." "He's escaping." _The Meadow's turned and saw tons of guards running down the tunnel making Ghost chuckle._ "That Tennessee always the centre of attention."_ Spectre turned to his sister and gave her a cheeky glare._ "Don't tell me you like him?"_ Ghost then blushed and turned to her brother quick in her defence._ "No I don't!" _spectre giggled he finally found something to tease his sister over after she teased him about him and Julie._ "Well, well, well it seems the secretive Ghost finally found someone she likes." _Ghost's face turned redder and she in turned got madder._ "One he happened to be Sly's ancestor and two he's just." _Spectre saw what was to come next and got to it quickly._ "Adorable and cute!" _Ghost had enough and chased Spectre up the tunnel. After running after him Ghost gave up and walked normally but Spectre continued the torment._ "So you want to be with a old western guy. Hey maybe he can teach you how to do the cowgirl or even the reverse cowgirl or both!"_ Ghost tightened her fist and punched her brother who then punched her back. But after what seemed like hours the two finally made it to the surface both the Meadows breathed in the old western air in and both let out a sigh of relive Ghost then turned to the to see the town over the horizon._ "Hey it's the town and there's the hideout." _Ghost pointed to the clock tower to show Spectre who just nodded but something came to the young tiger._

"Hey Ghost wana make a little wager?" _Ghost was interested by this since Ghost didn't really no her brother that well so she thought it be good to spend some time together._ "Ok fine what's happening and what's the stakes?" _Spectre turned to the town and looked at the clock tower._ "First one back to the hideout. And the stakes are if I lose you can make fun of me about me and Julie sex life, I'll even tell you our sex position." _Ghost's face lit up just for a chance to take the piss out of Spectre after the whole mine talk._ "Ok what about me?" _Spectre's gave a dark smile one that Ghost knew whatever he was to say she wasn't gona like it._ "If I win you have to tell Tennessee your feelings about him in front of the gang, and you have to go on a date with him." _Ghost heart stopped she felt like running as fast she could to the hideout but she just couldn't revues the bet._ "Ok your on. Hope your favoured position is behind cause that's where your gona be after I win." _The two got in position and got ready waiting for the signal which Spectre was gona give._ "Ready... GO!"

**That's it for part one I'll be back to make part two and hopefully my computer doesn't fuck about so I can do it Thanks for reading and thanks for being patient. **


	4. Love in the old west part 2

_Both Spectre and Ghost bolted though the desert both determent to get to the clock tower before the other. Ghost was running up to her brother who was giving all he had._ "So this is how fast you are, Ha no wonder you got caught!" _The tiger turned and saw his sister was right at his side and running past him._ "Well don't worry I'll get back in the lead soon!" _The young tiger then looked ahead and saw a chance to cut ahead of Ghost. He ran a little quicker and only just got behind Ghost, he then timed it just right and jumped on a rock and climbed up on top of the big rock he spotted._ "Hey that's cheating!" _Spectre looked down at his angry sister and smirked._ "I didn't say we could climb!" _Ghost just sighed wishing she thought of an idea earlier just kept running while Spectre made his way down the rocky cliff giving him a slight lead._

**One hour later**

_Both Ghost and Spectre made it to the town both were neck to neck until._ "Get those cats!" _Ghost and Spectre stopped and smile._ "Now things just got more interesting." _The two made there way though the guards and though the town until finally a winner was decide._ "N-no way this isn't good, please don't make me!" A smile appeared on the cat mouth. "A deals a deal so you got to do it. Now do it."_ A tear dropped for the other cats face._ "Ok fine I'll do." _But before anything could be said the gang came out of the tower._ "Ghost you found Spectre I see."_ Ghost snapped to attention._ "Guys something bad happened to Carmelita and Julie." _Bentley butted in quickly._ "We know. Tennessee saw Carmelita getting put in a carriage and he saw a white cat like Julie." _Ghost then kneeled down to the turtles heighted._ "Where's Tennessee Bentley?" _Bentley explained that he was chasing the carriage now and they where going in the van to them._ "Im coming with you then." _Ghost turned to her brother._ "Stay here please." _Spectre shook his head._ "No way I want to help to sis!" _Ghost held her brothers shoulder and gazed into his eyes._ "If anything happens to me then it's up to you to help got it?" _Spectre simply looked down and nodded slowly. As the gang got in the van preparing to go Ghost only felt like something was going to go wrong but she put it down to her random gut feelings. Spectre walked to the van and said bye as the four left the crafty tiger placed a tracker on the van and followed behind slowly._

* * *

**Tennessee recuing Carmelita and Julie**

_As the sharpshooting raccoon made his way though the cliffs and keeping the carriage safe from harm. But the carriage was heading for the cliff but in the nick of time he manage to rescue Carmelita and Julie before the carriage went of the edge._ "Wow that was close are you all right miss?"_ As Tennessee began to untie the fox_ "The names Tennessee Kid." _But the fox burst in a rage._ "Wait don't tell me your a Cooper aren't you!?" _Tennessee rubbed his neck thinking why is every girl he meets connected to Sly is grumpy or a bit bitchy._ "Well yes I am." _While Tennessee untied Julie who was unconscious the inspector flipped out but the party got interrupted by Sly and the gang._ "Carmelita it's good to see you again." _The fox's gave an angry glare at the raccoon._ "Save it you lying bastard. I trusted you!" _But before any more could be said Toothpick and a couple of guards walked up behind them and took them prisoner._ "I must thank you miss you help the law out very well!" _Toothpick walked away with the Cooper gang, Ghost, and the van this made Carmelita angry beyond anything right now._ "He won't get away with this. No one kidnaps Inspector Carmelita Fox and get away with it!" _Tennessee smart mouth decided to join in._ "Don't forget getting tied up and almost thrown of a cliff." _Carmelita turned to the now smug raccoon._ "Stop being smart now come on we need to recue that ringtail." _Tennessee then tilted his hat._ "You got it miss."

_Before anyone knew Spectre jumped out of no where alerting both Tennessee and the annoyed Fox._ "S-Spectre!"_ Julie woke up from being knock out from he whole experience confusing the two._ "Arr who are you?" _Spectre released Julie and explained everything._ "Ha I thought I remember you, you helped use against Desmond. Sorry we left you there but Ghost was hurt."_ Carmelita raised her hand at the tiger._ "Save it. Right now im getting that raccoon back." _Spectre turned to Julie who was crying do to her earlier situation._ "I just want to go home now Spectre that's all I want!" _Spectre then turned to see the fox just standing there._ "Then let me come with you then." _The group went quiet and only Tennessee and Julie were staring at the tiger but Carmelita was standing still._ "If you want ok but we need to make a plan first." _The young cat smiled and nodded his head fast._ "We have a hideout in the old clock tower in town." _Julie gave a worried look at her love._ "Spectre are you sure about this. she's a." _Spectre looked at the Inspector and then looked at Julie._ "A cop I know but I trust her. If she wants to get Sly then im in cause they got Ghost to."

_The gang then moved to the clock tower where Spectre got Julie settled in nicely, Carmelita and Tennessee were concocting a plan to brake the Cooper gang and Ghost out of the prison._ "So we make our way up the river by boat and get to the prison that way."_ The raccoon looked worried after all he just broke out of prison he didn't want to go back in but if it meant getting Sly out then it was worth it Spectre joined the group._ "So who's getting the boat? And where are we meeting?" _Carmelita stood up and made her way to the exit._ "That would be my job meet me in half an hour by the dock area. Tennessee can show you the way." _The raccoon nodded and gave a wave at the tiger. "_Shoot it's easy to find it but since where going together I'll show ya." _Spectre smiled and waited with Tennessee for Carmelita to be done. After a couple of minutes the tiger asked hundreds of questions about Tennessee and his life._ "When did you become an outlaw?, How did you learn to rail slide? And what's you favoured colour?" _Tennessee chucked and was pretty surprised by Spectre as no one really was interested about his life as a outlaw they just judge it was quit refreshing to him._ "Well you see I was born in a family of thieves my ma was a pirate who sailed the seas, stealing from other pirates until she was pregnant with me." _Spectre was in amazement and continued to listen._ "My father was a pirate too and together they lived in America and I came into the world as Tennessee Cooper, I grew up and took over where my mother left of and became the greatest outlaw that's ever lived and became Tennessee "Kid" Cooper until today and Toothpick." _Spectre could see the pain in the thief's eyes, Spectre remembered reading up on the Coopers and reading Tennessee's greatest heist was robbing a bank today but getting stopped by Toothpick ruined his plans._ "Im sorry I didn't mean to upset you." _The kid just pushed his hat up to revel his face which had a smile on it._ "No need it's story's like that that makes me remember that as a thief I have to try hard and if it fails then there's other times and other chance to be have." The cat face lit up with a smile as he checked the time. "We better get moving or Inspector Fox will get pissy." _The tiger and raccoon exited the tower and made there way to the docks._

* * *

**Inside the prison (The prisoners)**

_The gang where locked in a big iron cage surrounded by guards. Ghost wondered why she doesn't listen to her gut sometimes but Sly broke the silence with a yawn._ "Well never thought we be back in this place right" _Ghost wasn't impressed by his joke and was tempted to slap the cocky raccoon but that wouldn't solve anything apart for her anger. Minutes past then an hour past and no sign of there friends Ghost felt like she been betrayed but Sly had a positive look on the situation._ "How can you be so well calm about this Sly we could be killed." _Murray and Bentley gulped at the sound of killed but Sly remand as calm as ever._ "Cause I know that Tennessee, your brother, and our own Inspector will come to our recue. I just know it." _Ghost felt a strange sense that Sly knew what he meant as if he could see them coming to there aid. All Ghost did in that cage was sit and pray that the raccoon was right._

* * *

**The docks (Operation Upstream Prison brake)**

_Tennessee and Spectre stood at the docks waiting for Carmelita to arrive with the boat._ "So... you think she'll get here soon?" _The raccoon looked around for any sign._ "Well who knows."_ Just as the raccoon finished the fox pulled a wooden raft boat up at the docks._ "Well your a little late aren't you?" _Carmelita looked at the tiger and gave a glare that would shack a mounting._ "I had to deal with a couple of guards first but I got it eventually." _The tiger hoped on the boat while Tennessee looked up the river._ "This spot wont be guarded as much but it's the only way to the prison."_ Carmelita just stared into space._ "Can't wait to see that ringtail. So I can ring his neck_!" Tennessee was quite surprised by Carmelita._ "Wow your a feisty one. I know a girl just like you." _Carmelita regain herself._ "enough with the sweet talk and lets get moving."_ Tennessee bowed._ "Whatever you say miss." _Carmelita just sighed._ "Just call me Carmelita."_ Tennessee smiled._ "Ok miss-I mean Carmelita." _The raccoon jumped on the boat and piloted the boat and the gang moved down the river to the prison._

_As the gang made there way to the prison they came across barriers which Tennessee had to disable._ "Ok Tennessee it's up to you." _The raccoon jumped of the boat but was followed by Spectre._ "I want to help out." _Tennessee admired the young cats sprit but he had to tell him the truth._ "Sorry but you can't climb all of this and move along those ropes only I can do that."_ The cat knew he would get turned down and so he quickly asked something._ "Could you teach me then?" _Tennessee was surprised no ones ever ask anything like that._ "Well I guess but not right now."_ The tiger nodded and walked to the boat where he and Carmelita waited for the outlaw to activate the lever and return to them. After he returned to the boat the Kid piloted the boat again while Carmelita shoot the guards like usual. Eventually they came across another barrier which Tennessee had to climb up and pull the lever again._

_While he did that Spectre and Carmelita talked._ "So what drives you in your job?"_ Carmelita stared at the distance and the answer she could find was to catch her thief and to throw him in jail but things changed she fell for him._ "I- I driven by my goal to do my best to catch any thief and lock them up." _Spectre felt really paranoid but at the same time he felt sorry for her._ "It must be sad to only see in black and white about the law."_ The fox turned and felt a blow she would only feel when Sly makes a smart comment._ "Why do you say that?!" _Spectre sat down on the side of the raft boat looking down at his reflection and tear dropped to the water which caught Carmelita by surprise._ "Cause I was like that once. My father was killed by a crime lord named Desmond and no one stopped him my mother was pregnant with me and she had to leave my sister thinking she was dead until we heard rumours of her."_ Carmelita turned to the troubled tiger but couldn't move to him she felt paralyzed by his words._ "I grew up learning about my family heritage being thief's and reading books on thief's but I was more concentrated on getting revenge on Desmond. I even went after him at the age of twelve." _Carmelita felt sick listening to him_ "You went after a crime lord at the age of twelve. What did you mother think or do?!" _Spectre chucked softly._ "I didn't tell her I left a note. After getting to the base I took down many guards all so young only in their teens like me maybe ten."_ Carmelita couldn't believe what she was listen to she wished Tennessee would get the lever soon._ "I found my way though out the base and eventually found the bastard in his room but he got his body guard to distract me or in his way of words "Get killed for his own gain." _Spectre punched the water._ "I killed all the guard and fucker got away!"_ Carmelita didn't like the story. She didn't know what he was trying to get at but inside she knew what he meant._ "Your story has nothing to do with me!" _Spectre got up and walked to Carmelita. He had a flame in his eyes which really cracked Carmelita's nerve._ "Don't you get it! I only thought about getting justice and only that fuelled me until his death which cost my mothers life and almost my sisters life too. I know it sounds strange but don't make the mistake I made by think what I thought was justice. Cause when you done you'll regret what you did and wish you could have done it differently."_ Carmelita closed her eyes and wished she never asked him that question she's heard many tales of tragedy she even has one herself but never anything like that. Tennessee returned to the boat only to be greeted by a glum look on both the tiger and the fox he scratched his head wondering what just happened._

* * *

**Inside the prison (the rescue team)**

_The team made there way to a lock door which Tennessee opened with his gun. After opening it guards came swarming in but fortunately Carmelita had a good shoot and stayed to defend the Kid. Tennessee and Spectre ran in to the prison and saw the cage along with the guard around the area. "_Ok my young friend you take out those guards while I'll rescue the gang_."_ _Spectre gave a thumps up and ran in with is pistols shooting most of the guards and allowing the kid to open the cage. After shooting the last lock the Cooper gang and Ghost was free and all the guard were taken care of by that time Carmelita walked in after dealing with all the guards. Sly felt really crappy about the situation he didn't mind telling her about why he went back in time it was more of how he was going to keep her calm to explain the story to her._ "Carmelita are you ok?" _The fox walked over to Tennessee._ "I am thanks to this dashing and hansom raccoon." _Tennessee slightly blushed._ "Aww shucks." _Sly on the other hand was shocked._ "Dashing and hansom?!" _Bentley butted in before any more could be said._ "Anyway I have to ask Inspector fox how did you get here?"_ the gang walked to the exit._ "Just call me Carmelita Bentley. And I'll explain everything once we get out of here." _The gang ran out the exit and straight to the clock tower._

_Before they got to the tower Carmelita explained how she got to the west though the culprit behind all of this Le Paradox the famous art collector who was move the art he stolen in the very museum Sly stole the dagger from. While Carmelita snooped around she found him but wasn't quick enough as his goons surrounded her and she was sent back in time where Toothpick held her captive. She then questioned Sly about why he was here but she had a twitchy trigger finger at the time and shoot the Japanese dagger they used to get to Feudal Japan out of Sly's hand leaving Bentley and Murray terrified._ "All I want right now is to go home ringtail!"_ Sly felt guilty about having to tell her this but._ "Well Toothpick has Murrays van which has our time machine in it so."_ Carmelita was angry more then ever cause she knew she would have to work with the thief she spent chasing for all those year to get home. But she excepted it only cause of Tennessee who treated her with the most respect, she also felt a strange connection with Spectre after the story but she labelled it down as guilt for what he went though._

* * *

**On the clock tower **

_The moon shun bright shadowing over the town but it was an amazing sight for Ghost. She's seen the worlds most beautiful sights but nothing could beat the moon. It was a silver like colour with a hint of blue and the warmish but cold air hit the Leopardess nicely Tennessee then walked out and stood next to the cat._ "Beauty of a night isn't it."_ Ghost jumped and blushed to see the raccoon but she didn't know what to do._ "A-a hi Tennessee h-how doing?" _The kid was confused by Ghost display of shyness she was never like this before._ "Hey now what's all this your usually trying to bit my head of." _Ghost just couldn't say anything it was as if her tongue was taken out but she tried anyway._ "I-I want you to know I-I want to." _The outlaw as pretty much at a loss he didn't no what she was trying to say and just went with it._ "You want to what miss Ghost?"_ When he talked with that ascent saying her name it melted her she had to do it even if he pulled away. She grabbed the raccoons face and pulled him in for a kiss to Ghost surprise the kid didn't stop and just went with it they were there for awhile with no distractions Tennessee broke off and looked at her._ "Wow I didn't no you felt that way." _The leopardess blushed and continued to kiss the outlaw who then pulled away._ "Hey I know this place we can go to you know. Have fun." _The raccoon winked at Ghost who was smitten by him and couldn't resist and the two jumped into town._

_Tennessee stopped on top of the sheriff roof searching for the spot he then saw it and jumped fast towards the area followed by a worn out Ghost._ "Huff, huff, huff I really need to run more and do some more exercise." _Tennessee called out to the leopardess who then saw the giant cave entrance._ "This is the spot lets get inside before someone see's use." _Tennessee raised his hand to Ghost who smiled and elegantly grabbed his hand and entered the cave. Tennessee then grabbed an old oil lamp and lit it to revealed the cave. Ghost mind was amazed to see what was inside that cave, it was full of random stuff like old sarsaparilla bottles, old posters, and a old bed._ "Tennessee is this your hideout?" _The raccoon turned and grinned and rubbed the back of his neck._ "Well this isn't actually my hideout. But when I was young it was like a hideout." _Ghost walked to Tennessee and held his shoulder who looked over at her._ "Your real pretty you know that right." _Ghost cheeks turned rosy and was pulled into a kiss by the outlaw. The two laid on the bed naked kissing each other._ "Tennessee I have to tell you something." _The raccoon was listening to her one hundred percent._ "What is it miss Ghost?" _Ghost smiled._ "Please Tenny call me Ghost." _The raccoon was confused._ "Tenny?" _Ghost leaned in and kissed him._ "I give nick names to certain people like Bentley." _The raccoon nodded and grinned._ "So was that it?" _Ghost shook her head._ "No. I wanted to say I- I never had sex with anyone so." _Tennessee didn't see that coming in fact he wished she didn't say anything._ "What's wrong Tenny?" _The outlaw turned and slightly blushed he felt uncomfortable._ "Well you see I never had sex ever." _Ghost was amazed she thought Tennessee would have done it._ "Wow im shocked. I mean your such a charismatic person."_ Tennessee just laid there. Ghost cruelled to the naked raccoon and cuddled with him._ "Well I guess will find out then." _The raccoon grinned and winked at her and they pulled the covers over them self's. Tennessee was thrusting in Ghost who was enjoying every moment, the kid pulled himself out of Ghost and then laid on top of her._ "You ready for more?" _Ghost then grabbed his face with one hand whispering softly but violently._ "Fuck me Tenny, Fuck me hard!" _The kid slid his penis inside Ghost and then continued to fuck her. Ghost moans could be heard echoing from the cave._

_The next morning Tennessee woke up next to Ghost who had her arm rapped around him he smiled but sighed he removed her arm around him gently and got dressed. After he got his jacket on Ghost woke up._ "Well morning missy. You'd better get dress fast before the others wonder where we are." _Ghost stretched her body why'll on the she was on the bed and smiled at the raccoon who just put on his hat._ "Last night was amazing Tenny, you sure you didn't already have sex with someone." _The kid chuckled and turned to face the Leopardess._ "Honestly my first time and may I say you weren't have bad yourself." _Ghost chuckled softly and then got up to get dress. Ghost got her clothing on and asked Tennessee something._ "It's weird to see you nerves around anyone you so calm." _Tennessee turned to her and poke his hat up._ "that's how I am but when im nerves im not gona hide it."_ Ghost felt a warm sense coming over her she had to ask._ "Have you been in love with someone else?" _The outlaw turned to the cave exit and sighed._ "There was really no one I been with. But there's this one girl but I never had the courage to ask her."_ Ghost felt terrible she fell for Tennessee when she knew she shouldn't but she did what she wanted._ "Hey Tenny you think we shouldn't tell the others and well keep this a secret?"_ Tennessee turned and walked up the her giving her a kiss on the lips._ "Why I mean what's the harm?" _Ghost felt like punching herself. She had to explain why they shouldn't be together and more or less try to get his life back on to what it should be._ "Ok you and me we weren't meant to be." _The outlaw felt a knife hit his heart. A tear dropped from his eye which Ghost saw which made things even worse._ "Not in a horrible way. I mean you were meant to be with someone else I. Im just a random time jumper who fell in love in the wrong time." _The raccoon held her shoulder._ "I understand but what do we do know then?" _Ghost didn't really want to let him go but she did it for Sly after all the world would be a different place without him in it._ "Well we can still be like this just not a proper relationship and I don't care if the gang found out as long as your save that's all I care about."_ The Cooper and Meadow hugged each other in that tender moment but somebody was watching them._

* * *

**At the clock tower**

_Ghost and Tennessee returned together but were welcome by both upset, and disgusted face._ "What going on why are you looking at us like that?" _Sly didn't know what to say to her._ "You were having sex with Tennessee." _Ghost began to sweat how could Sly and the others know until she turned to she Spectre smiling away._ "It was you wasn't it? You bastard why, how could you!"_ Spectre turned to his sister._ "A bets a bet remember?" _Ghost was surprised she remembered the deal but it was not to reveal anything that personal. Tennessee felt betray by Ghost. He felt used by her and walked to the exit Ghost then ran after him._

_After getting outside the tower Tennessee just sighed and a tear dropped on the wooden rail but he heard foot steps he knew it was Ghost._ "What come back to finish another bet? Or are you just going to toy with me even more?"_ Ghost eye's teared up Tennessee was the only one she felt a connection to and still she had to keep away or Sly may not exist._ "I thought we agreed we're not together Tenny." _The outlaw tightened his fists and hit one on the railing._ "Yes but I can't help it if I love you!" _Ghost heart raced fast when he said those words._ "You truly love me?" _Tennessee then walked to her and held her hand._ "With all my heart I love you and if there was anything I could do I would please." _Ghost cried softly. It was the hardest desertion she had to make._ "Tenny don't choose between the future or love cause don't want to, I don't want to destroy the future!"_ Someone then came out of the tower which caught Tennessee's eye it was Julie and behind her was Spectre._ "Can I talk to Ghost please?" _Tennessee just walked inside the tower while the two walked over to Ghost who clasped to the floor in grief the tears fell from her eyes. Julie kneeled on the floor next to Ghost while Spectre stood behind her._ "Ghost is it true about you and Tennessee? Don't worry I don't care."_ Ghost wiped her eyes and looked at the white cat who had a warm smile._ "Yes it's true but I couldn't help it I really like him. But we can't he needs to be with the person he supposed to be with so Sly can be born." _Julie placed her hand under the cats leopardess chin and raised it to look at her._ "It doesn't matter what people think you don't belong here but that doesn't mean you should give up on loving him after all. I can tell he likes you a lot and I know you do too." _Julie stood up and looked at Spectre giving him a look that says. (Apologise or so help me I will rip of you balls and hang them on my wall as a trophy.) Julie walked inside the tower to check on what's going on leaving the to siblings to talk. Spectre cleared his throat attracting his sisters attention._ "Im... sorry for what I done." _Ghost got up and grabbed him by the throat and held him tight._ "Your sorry? Do you realise that Sly isn't exactly happy with me right now and the looks I got in there and your sorry?!" _Spectre never seen this side of Ghost before and he was terrified._ "G-Ghost you h-hurting me!"_ Ghost realised what she was doing and dropped him to the ground fast._ "What the hell was that?" _Spectre breathed in fast he was scared at what happed, Ghost was always nice, calm, and funny but after the Desmond problem she change. When Ghost moved closer to apologise to him Spectre got up quick and ran inside the tower while Ghost followed behind._

_When Ghost got in Spectre already told them what happened causing them to question._ "Ghost what the hells going on with you!?" _Sly was always calm even in moments of hurt or despair but he change his ton as he felt like Ghost step over the line this time. Ghost then knew what she had to do._ "I. Im going away for awhile." _She came down the ladder and entered the room where Julie and Spectre put their time watches._ "What are you doing?" _Ghost turned to see Tennessee who's eyes began to tear up, he knew what was happening._ "I promise I'll come back and say a proper goodbye." _Ghost pressed the time machine and went straight to the present but Ghost didn't no where she was._ "Is this Australia?"

* * *

**Australia **

_Ghost looked around and noticed she must be on a beach but it was nearly night so she walked towards land hoping to find a place to stay to clear her head._ "Oh my God Ghost is that you?!" _Ghost turned and saw someone she never thought she see again in a long time._ "Kate is that you?"_ Kate ran to the cat and hugged her._ _The husky was really please to see her after she and Adrian left they thought they never see each other again._ "What brings you to Australia after all these months of you spy on us?" _Ghost was quite surprised._ "You knew about my bugs and agents?"_ The husky laughed._ "Of course I not a master with agents and tec but I can see and hear when something's bleeps and when there's a idiot following me." _Ghost made a mental note to train the agents at hiding better and get rid of that bug that bleeps._ "Well I was helping Sly but I had some complications." _Kate then placed her arm around Ghost._ "Well your staying with us for now until your all set." _Ghost was lead in to town where Kate and Adrian live._

* * *

**Kate and Adrian's house**

_When they got in Ghost was impressed that the house wasn't burned down or anything else._ "Are you sure your dating Adrian cause this doesn't look like where he would live." _Kate chucked._ "Well after we dated he really wasn't what we think he be. He actually was really great."_ Then coming down the stairs was the pug._ "What Ghost is that you?"_ Ghost nodded which cause the pug to smile and walk up to her giving her a hug._ "Bloody hell it's been months we were wondering when you visit us." _Ghost sighed and ask to sit down so she can explain what's going on. Kate then lead her to their living room. After she explained the two dogs were silent until Adrian broke the silence._ "Wow that sucks. So you fell in love with Sly's ancestor and hurt Spectre?"_ She nodded._ "I don't no why I hurt Spectre it's hard to describe it's like theirs another side to me."_ Kate knew what to say at any moment and she knew exactly what to say._ "Ghost you need to go back and apologies to them. You told us you love Tennessee so there's nothing you can do to stop that and as for the rest of them just ignore them and concentrate on helping Sly and his family."_ Ghost wiped away her tears._ "You think it's that easy?"_ Kate shook her head._ "No but it's the only thing you can do now."_ Ghost sighed and then got up._ "Ok I'll do it. Im going to get ready then I'll go back." _Ghost dropped the two watches which Adrian saw and picked up._ "Hey cool look Kate." _Adrian gave on to Kate._ "What kinda watch is it?" _Kate then realised what it was._ "This must be how Spectre and Julie got sent back with Ghost." _Ghost who just finish getting ready then activated the time machine but realised she misplaced the watches and ran to the other room to find Kate and Adrian holding them._ "Uh oh" _The time machine activated sending the three to the old west._

**Back in the old west**

_A time vortex opened inside the Cooper van alarming Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Spectre, and Julie._ "Ghost what are you doing here?" _Ghost turned to see Kate and Adrian._ "Not now I need to do something." _Ghost gave a look at the two._ "Why did you touch my watches?!" _Adrian was feeling nerves and started to sweat at the moment until._ "Wait where's Tenny I need to talked to him." _Bentley told them they were getting his gold back from Toothpick but she could still talk to him._ "Thanks Bent. Tenny you there?" _There was no response until._ "Well you pick a fine time to come back and talk." _Ghost sucked up all the tension and just let it all out._ "Im sorry Tenny, I should have been much stronger and I should have just excepted that I love you no matter what anyone thinks." _The kid went silent for a minute._ "You really mean that?"_ She nodded._ "Yes Tenny I do."_ Tennessee felt that dagger in his heart slowly coming out._ "Well then I better get this gold and come see you after this then."_ Ghost agreed and the van went silent but really they were applauding her inside._

_After Tennessee got the last bit of gold he finally managed to catch up to Toothpick but was outmatched by the armadillo who took his cane and gave it to the rat guards. Sly then came to his rescue and went ahead to face Toothpick. Ghost and the gang then noticed that they where heading for a dead end just as Sly defeated Toothpick the raccoon jumped on the van and the team fell in the canyon. Bentley thought fast and saw Murray's Australian fossil neckless which he chucked in the time machine saving them Sly was holding on for dear life while they where traveling though the time vortex until they stopped in a snow area Sly hit the ground but was saved by the snow but then he was hit by the van again he safely dodged it then a big engine like object came falling from the sky._

* * *

**Year ? Unknown location **

_Ghost then got herself together and looked around at the gang inside_. "You think Sly's safe out there?" _The team just moaned with pain._ "Well just thought I ask." _Ghost stepped outside and saw the winter tundra they were in and was amazed by it._ "Wow I wonder where we are?" _Then a dinosaur came out of no where and made her eyes widen._ "Of course we just had to end up in the Jurassic eraaaaaaa!"

**Finally that's done I thought this chapter had a lot of emotion I don't think there will be any think like that in the other chapters but I promise you there will be drama lots and lots of drama in the later chapters so keep reading **


	5. Stuck in Past traumers

_The gang assembled together to look for a suitable place to make a hideout and eventually they found a cave. Bentley and Murray looked at the van to see if everything was ok but the van was wrecked and wouldn't work until it was fixed. Ghost quickly checked to see if her time machine was working but sadly it to was damaged in the crash along with the time watches. The gang settled into the cave but Carmelita was still pretty pissed about Sly and wanting to go home especially now the van was damaged and she had to share the same cave with him. Sly walked outside to her with a blanked over him._ "Hey you must be cold here." _But the fox wasn't impressed by this gesture and walked of. Sly still determined to explain and apologise to her dropped the blanked and attempted to ran to her but the angry inspector shoot the ground warning the thief._ (Come any closer and I promise I'll hit you this time)_ Sly stood there with guilt in his eyes as he watch Carmelita walk into the icy wasteland. Ghost walked out to him._ "Are you ok Sly?" _She went to place a hand on his shoulder but the raccoon walked away still not forgiven her about Tennessee._

_The cat sighed and returned to the cave to speak with Bentley, as she got in she noticed Kate and Adrian arguing._ "This is all your fault you ass I can't believe you picked up the watches and gave me the second." _Adrian was not in a good position he didn't know this would have happened other wise he'd just left them there._ "Im sorry. I said it like a thousand times already."_ Ghost walked to the two._ "That's enough both of you!" _The dogs looked at Ghost._ "We're all in this together now and the first thing to do is get the time machine working." _Ghost turned to Bentley and gave the turtle a gentle look only for turtle to give a not so promising look._ "Um sorry Ghost but this is going to take awhile." _Ghost sighed and turned to Spectre and Julie._ "Hey Julie you think you can help Bent fix the van?" _The cat stood up and looked at Ghost, then Bentley, and then straight back to Ghost._ "I don't no if I could do anything?" _Ghost walked to her and grabbed her shoulder._ "Of course you can you help with the time machine and Bent wanted to see your skills. This is an excellent opportunity don't waste it." _Julie breathed in and out and walked to the van and began to examine it. Bentley talked to Ghost about what they needed._ "Ok Ghost while Julie takes a look at the van I need you to find parts of the van scatted around the area. First theirs three fuse coils around somewhere. Second I found part of the time machine somewhere north of our position. Lastly I think I can fix your time machine with broken derby parts found south of our position."_ Ghost was delighted by the sound of_ "fix you time machine" _it means even if the van doesn't work they can still use that._ "Ok Bent me and the others can get the part together." _Spectre, Kate, and Adrian turned._ "Wait does she mean us?" _Ghost turned to Kate._ "Yes I mean all of you guys." _Ghost then grabbed the three and proceed to the exit._

* * *

**Outside the cave hideout**

_The gang got started thanks to Ghost._ "Ok fine what should we do then Ghost?" _Ghost imminently got them to work._ "Ok first Kate and Adrian go get the fuse coils." _Ghost pulled a map she made of the area and directed them to the site._ "So its just west of here."_ Ghost nodded and sent the two to get them. Ghost then talked to Spectre._ "Hey I forgot to say im sorry." _The tiger turned the other way._ "Your sorry. I can't believe you attacked me right there after what?!"_ Ghost was confused by this comment._ "What do you mean it was you who saw me and Tenny it had to be." _Spectre shook his head._ "No I only found out from Sly." _Ghost eyes glowed._ "So why did you say about the bet as if you did it?!" _Spectre pulled out a letter that happened to be in Ghost hand writing._ "It says it on this paper. I thought you told Tennessee and then I gave the paper to Sly." _Ghost felt like a fool but who was playing her against the Coopers and her family._ "Well whoever seen us must no who we are and wants Sly against me but who?" _Ghost pondered but she let go for know and concentrated on the next part_. "Well anyway there's part of the time machine north of here so it's your job to get them and bring them back." _Spectre nodded and set of leaving Ghost to grab junk pieces to repair part of her time machine._

* * *

**Kate and Adrian getting the fuse coils**

_Kate and Adrian moved though the icy path dodging anything near bye._ "So what are we looking for exactly?" _Then Kate's ear vibrated surprising the husky she then pressed it._ "Ah good Ghost warned me that you might not know what your doing so she put trackers on you and skilfully put the ear piece on you guys." _Kate the talked back to Bentley._ "Arr sorry Bentley but we already had these on."_ She the turned to Adrian who then realised he had something on his ear._ "Well I had this on anyway." _The turtle shrugged his shudder and carried on._ "Anyway your looking for a yellow and orange coloured tube. Sadly the three seemed to be scatted around and not in the same place so you need to split up or stay together."_ Kate then began to walk of._ "I volunteer splitting." _Adrian then panicked._ "W-wait how am I going to find the coils if you have the map?!"_ Kate turned and gave a_ (your hopeless) face. "I uploaded it to your Binocucom it should lead you to the next coil."_ Kate then ran of to find the first coil while Adrian looked on at his love._ "Why did I have to touch those watches." _Adrian then walked of the other way._

* * *

**Spectre getting the time machine pieces **

_The tiger wondered far and found the location of the pieces only to find out there inside a cave._ "Typical. The jobs I get always lead me to the most exotic places. What's next I wonder?"_ Spectre entered the cave to find three sabre-toothed tigers sleeping, curled up one was holding what look like a metallic objects._ "I had to ask did I." _Spectre slowly entered the murky cave hoping nothing will wake the tigers up. As he finally got to the tiger he wondered how he was to get the piece then he realised something._ "Im not gonna be able to just take it easily they have to wake up and walk away or at least something like that." _Spectre then looked around the cave and saw a hock like rock hanging above him. He then pulled out a hock he then picked up a nearby stone and with the hock he pulled himself up and out of site. He then chucked the stone which woke up the guards who then walked to the sound of where Spectre chucked the stone leaving the metal object allowing him to grab it._ "Ha suckers." _As he picked it up he heard a snarling sound and then turned to see three angry sabre-tooth tigers._ "Arr hi." _Spectre then ran fast to the exit leaving the sabres behind._

* * *

**Ghost getting the junk part**

_Ghost walked for what seemed like hours to stubble upon the junk graveyard._ "That is just creepy. Well Bent didn't say what to grab so I'll grab one of each and hope for the best." _Ghost was going to start till her ear piece vibrated. She pressed it._ "Hey what's happening?" _Ghost waited for a response for a minute._ "Arr sorry Ghost I had to help Julie there. Anyway I see your in the derby area."_ Ghost just stared around looking at the junk._ "More like a graveyard. Bent what am I looking for?"_ The turtle typed away on his laptop until he found the object._ "Your looking for five things. The first is a cylinder object with three orb inside it. The next is a circler lid. The third is a strange small rectangle. Next is a light bulb shape object. And lastly from what the schematics show of this time machine it's a... no that can't be right?" _Ghost wondered what he meant._ "What do you mean?" _Bentley was in a world of his own._ "We need a very complex piece of machinery only found in the present and most likely not going to found in that junkyard."_ Ghost got downhearted by that. But she still didn't give up._ "Oh well might as well get these items. Just send me the items description though the Binocucom." _Bentley quickly sent the items description as well as a image of the item._ "Nice going Bent. This will make finding them easier. Right time to get to work!"

* * *

**Hour later**

_The gang returned to the cave with the parts. Kate and Adrian were not talking still, Spectre had a few scars and Ghost just didn't no what Bentley was intending to do next._ "Ah you guys are back good timing."_ Ghost raised an eyebrow._ "Why what's going on?" _The turtle turned to the group._ "Sly's on a job right now and I believe I have jobs for all of you." _The gang gave ecstatic faces to pretend they were happy. Bentley rolled up to Kate._ "I need you to help me and Julie with the van." _Kate was quite surprised._ "Struth I don't no nothing about machines what can I do?" _Bentley just sighed._ "I just need you to be there just in case something happens."_ Kate calmed down and gave a thumbs up._ "Ok I can do that." _Bentley rolled to Adrian._ "Ok I need you and Spectre to do something for me." _The two looked at each other._ "Well ok what do you want us to do?"_ Bentley pulled out his laptop and turned it to the two._ "This area seems important since there happens to be machinery there I just need you to look around the area and listen to any guard near the area." _The two nodded and set of. Bentley rolled to Ghost._ "Now Ghost the time machine is almost fix but."_ Ghost knew something bad was coming._ "But?"_ Bentley didn't no how to put it._ "Well it seems the parts we need happen to be apart of your time machine and the parts you need are apart of our time machine." _Ghost instantly knew what this means._ "In other words I've destroy my time machine and combine it with yours or the other way round." _Bentley nodded, Ghost knew what she had to do._ "Fine you can take it. Nothing but grief came from it." _The turtle looked at her._ "But you been helping us."_ But Ghost was in a world of her own._ "Bent I think someone's trying to make me and Sly enemy's or something."_ Bentley looked at the Leopardess with a confused look._ "What makes you say that?" _The cat turned to him._ "Well I talked to my brother and well he said he didn't do it. And well I don't no anymore Bent I just can't think." _The turtle then noticed someone at the door of the cave._ "Sly I see you brought our friend I see." _Ghost then turned to see Sly and a big furry raccoon with two long sabre teeth going down his face._ "Who the hell is that!?"

_Sly heard Ghost and gave her a glare._ "Is that the truth Ghost?" _The cat nodded gently._ "I don't no what to say. If someone is doing this they must now who I am and you too." _Sly just nodded and then sighed._ "Well whoever this person is we'll most likely see them sooner or later." _The raccoon then remembered._ "Oh right. This is well we're calling him Bob for now." _Ghost then said hello only for Bob to mumble words that she only understand slightly._ "Ah Bent do you have any left over junk?"_ The turtle nodded and pointed to the work bench. Ghost walked to it and began to work quickly while Bentley and Sly talked about what Bob told him. Finally Ghost finished and walked to Bob._ "Ok Bob can I just put this on you..." _Ghost put a metal object on Bob's wrist._ "And there fits just fine." _Bob then talked._ "Whoa this feel weird." _Both Sly and Bentley were amazed by this._ "How did you?"_ Ghost just winked._ "I told you before. I have my secrets Sly."

* * *

**Of in the distance **

_Somewhere outside a strange figure cloaked in different outfits is looking at the cave hideout though their Binocucom._ "Well this is interesting I thought that would shake the tree a bit but it seems to have mended itself."_ A vibration came from the figures pocket to which they pulled out a phone and answered it._ "Yeah?... I know but this Meadow character is different from what you told me...(Sigh) very well I understand."_ The figure put their phone away and gazed at the cave again._ "Well Meadow and Cooper we'll meet again and when we do. It will be one big family reunion." _The figure then dropped a small orb which turned into a time vortex and the cloaked stranger entered it._

* * *

**Back at the hideout**

_The gang went over the plan and what Bob told them about Grizz._ "So Bent what's the plan?"_ The turtle looked at his laptop and just gazed at the screen._ "First we need to collect the last remaining pieces of the time machine around this place. And lastly we need to take down this bear."_ Bob jumped up and down on the spot._ "I make bear pay for taking my cane." _Sly then turned to Ghost._ "You sure you can't modify it a bit more?" _The cat looked and him and just shrugged._ "Sorry that's the best I can do. And besides we can still understand him anyway."_ They turned and looked at the prehistoric cave raccoon to see him watching Murray fixing the van only for him to steal a wench from the hippo which caused him to chase him._ "Well... we understand his speech at least." _The raccoon shuck his head and concentrated on the turtle._ "So where do we need to go then?"_ Bentley the planned everything out._ "Ok Murray will get Bob into shape as we will need him. Then we need to get those pesky penguins who stole that piece of the time machine."_ Ghost went blank for a second._ "Wait a minute penguins? Cute, adorable, cuddly, penguins?" _Bentley went into a rant on how those "Demons" are not what they seem to be. Ghost just nodded to silence him._ "So what should I do?"_ Bentley then began to see what the cat could do until._ "Oh crap where's Adrian and Spectre?" _The turtle then began to search._ "I believe I found them Oh dear." _Ghost knew that remark was always bad._ "Bent we know that "Oh dear" is never good so what is it?" _Bentley turned the laptop around to show there location._ "They seemed to be here where all that machinery is. Most likely captured by the guards." _Ghost kept her cool after what happened last time she wanted to get the two back safe and sound._ "Ok Bent what's the best plan to get them?" _The turtle was grateful for her not assaulting her._ "Well first we need to recon the area. Getting photos and knowing where the guard are coming all that stuff is where your going to have to do." _Ghost felt ok about doing a one man army she had the intellect so she wouldn't be caught of so easily and the knowledge to boot._ "Ok I'll get the photos and transfer them to you Bent." _Bentley nodded and went back to work leaving the cat to leave on her mission._

_As Ghost left the hideout an arm grabbed her shoulder._ "You don't have to do this on your own you know." _Ghost held Sly's hand and took it of her shoulder._ "Thanks Sly and im grateful but this is my fault there in this mess and it's my job to get them out. Please focuses on helping your family." _The raccoon gently tilted his head._ "If I do need help I'll contact you though the Binocucom got it?"_ Sly nodded and the cat ran of._

* * *

**Outside Ice cav****e**

_As Ghost reach the ice cave Bentley gave directions though her ear piece she began to notice something._ "I know your following me. Im surprised I thought you were still pissed of at him." _Kate appeared from the shadows of the icy tundra._ "I am still pissed of at him but I still love him and I am going to have to forgive him. Might as well be now I guess." _Ghost understood and the two ventured forward into the cave._

**Inside the Ice cave**

_The cat and dog looked around the cave seeing only what looked like._ "Cave paintings?" _The leopardess walked over to the painting and touched it._ "It's still wet."_ Kate walked though the cave only to see guards too which she ran back to Ghost._ "Hey there's guard coming this way." _Ghost looked around to see a easy hiding spot and away to take the guards out causing her t smile._ "Hide behind that corner." _Kate agreed and hid waiting for the guards to come around. Two guards then came out of the icy hall allowing the two to take them out._ "Great now lets move." _The cat and dog moved forward keeping to the shadows till they found Spectre and Adrian tided to a icicle hanging from the roof Kate's eyelids dropped slightly._ "Struth this is a fucking joke. How are we going to get them from there?" _Ghost looked around the room to see a strange lift._ "Right there." _She pointed to the lift._ "That may get us up there." _Kate turned to Ghost._ "And if it doesn't?" _Ghost smiled and looked back at the two trapped._ "Well we may have to rescue them the old fashion way." _Kate smiled to the comment._ "Struth I like your idea Ghost but should we plan first." _Ghost then remembered and got out her Binocucom and took a photo which was sent to Bentley._ "Now we wait."

_Ghost and Kate waited ten minutes until her Binocucom began to vibrate._ "Hey Bent what do you think?" _Bentley studied the photos Ghost took and planned everything out perfectly._ "Ok first it seems that lever on the ground near the lift operates it so if you want to get Spectre and Adrian then you need to use that." _Ghost smiled at the notion of going down there._ "Ok what else can you give us."_ Bentley gazed at the other photos._ "Well all I can see is well... maybe you can use the icicles to lure the guard away from whoevers going to the lift."_ Ghost understood and thanked the turtle and put away her Binocucom._ "Ok who wants to do what?" _Kate was agile but was not very stealthy and Ghost is both agile and stealthy._ "Well I think you better go to the lift Ghost. I distracted the guards." _The cat nodded and took to the shadows in the room leaving the husky to get ready to climb the wall of ice._ "Thankfully I brought my snow equipment." _She pulled out some ice axes and made her way up the wall and to the icicles. Ghost waited for the signal and just like that._ "Hey you hear that?" _The guards moved away toward Kate who was on the roof of the room hitting the icicles. Ghost moved quickly to the lift and pulled the lever which sent her up to the two. Ghost was on the top of the ice room near the icicle with the guys trapped on it._ "Don't worry you two im almost there."_ Ghost then was stopped by a mammoth who then attacked her._ "Your not suppose to be here!"_ Ghost smiled wondering when there was going to be any action._ "Well I guess I going to have to deal with you then!" _The giant laughed but the crafty cat ran and slid under him as she pulled out the Scorpion tail and then quickly hit his leg._ "Oww that hurt!" _Ghost chuckled._ "Really I thought that would tickle." _The mammoth was angry now he charged at her but Ghost was to quick and she jumped over him allowing her to hit his head knocking him out with one hit._ "Aww I thought you last longer. Oh well guess I'll save those two then." _She walked over to the giant icicle and began to untie Spectre and Adrian._ "G-Ghost what are you doing here?" _The cat looked down and gave her hand to her brother who grabbed it, pulling him up._ "Recuing you two. Know where could Kate be?"_ Hearing her name made Adrian ask._ "Kate's here w-why?" _Ghost turned to him and picked the pug up._ "Cause she wanted to recuse you." _This made Adrian happy knowing she may still be mad but at least she's a little better now. Ghost ear piece began to vibrate she clicked it._ "Ghost, Ghost can you hear me?" _Ghost quickly responded._ "Im here Kate. I recued the two and now were waiting for you."_ Kate began to huff and puff quickly causing Ghost alarm._ "Hey what's going on?" _Kate finally stopped huffing and responded._ "I been found. I dropped and then they chased me stupid axes." _Ghost turned and walked to the edge of the floor looking down for her._ "Do you think you can get away or do you need help?" _Kate breathed deeply and quietly hopping not to get caught._ "I think I can get out but it will be difficult." _Kate then gasped._ "Over there in the corner." _Ghost began to panicked._ "Kate, Kate get out of there!"_ Kate didn't know what to do._ "Struth Ghost hel.. Arr let me go you bastard. Arrrr."_ Ghost just screamed down the ear piece and turned to Spectre and Adrian._ "Ok you guys get out I'll get Kate." _Spectre nodded and made his way down the lift leaving Adrian standing there._ "Adrian!" _The dog snapped out of his trance and looked at Ghost._ "Ghost let me come with you. Let me help her." _Ghost was not in the mood for rescuer talk and decided to do it the easy way._ "Adrian if you don't go back to the hideout with Spectre I swear I will personally beat the living shit out of you. And if I don't then the guards will. And if they don't Kate will!" _Adrian got the message and went down quietly to the exit with Spectre leaving a anger driven Ghost alone to her thoughts._

"Ok Kate's last call came from the other side of the cave so I need to get moving before they move her somewhere else." _Ghost pulled out her grapple gun shoot at the icy wall and flew though the cave slowly avoiding guards around the cave. Luckily after searching she came across Kate with a bunch of guards all where looking at her as if they haven't seen a woman before._ "Oh god their going to rape her." _Ghost had to think carefully about the situation and thought of one thing._ "Run in like crazy and beat the shit out of them." _She then aimed her grapple gun and aimed at one of the guards and fired at him knocking him down._ "Bulls eye." _The guards then saw her and all prepared to fight as well did Ghost who jumped down to the ground pulling out Scorpion tail and waited for the move._

"Well you dumb idiots what are you waiting for?!" _The guards then moved out the way for a giant sabre tooth tiger which made Ghost really change her mood._ "Well... Fuck I can still win if he as slow as that mammoth."_ Ghost then charged at the giant only to be hit instantly and flew all the way back to her position._ "Great now I wish I had back up."_ But then something clicked in her mind she said to Sly._ "If I do need help I'll contact you though the Binocucom got it?"_ She then quickly hid around the corner and used her Binocucom and contacted Sly._ "Sly can you read me?"_ The raccoon responded fast._ "Well I can hear you as for read I don't think so."_ Ghost was not impressed by this._ "Not now Sly! I need help now!" _Sly change his ton fast._ "What's happening?"_ Ghost explain fast but not long later the giant sabre found her._ "Well safe to say I need help with this fight you think you can help me? Oh crap Arrr..."_ Sly shouted down the Binocucom with no answer he packed up and headed out._ _Ghost rolled away turned to see her Binocucom was destroyed and she got mad._ "Hey you bastard you know how much that cost to make!" _The giant came to hit her but she dodged it but the hit got Kate instead who was knocked out. Ghost was in a angry state the giant didn't care but it didn't know what he had done as Ghost inner rage was realised._ "I'll kill you for hurting my friends!" _Ghost then charged and with scorpion tail she then jumped and then came crashing down on the giants head. The sabre was in pain but Ghost didn't care and laughed at it's pain._ "Good it hurts doesn't it's that pain you caused my friends and I and now you don't deserve to live!"_ Ghost then pointed the pointed edge of the scorpion tail and ran as fast as she could and as the giant just began to get up he looked up and saw the last thing he ever would as Ghost jammed the weapon into the head of the beast. Blood squirted out everywhere the painful screams of the beast pierced the cave cracking the ice. Ghost continued to push it further into the skull if the beast until it was dead all she did was laugh as the beast squirm as if to say_ (Please make the pain stop I begging you make it stop!) _But Ghost didn't care for it's well being Ghost changed from her carefree, kind, and fun self to a more dark version as the beast began to stop moving she pulled the weapon out and she then stopped smiling and then looked around the room as if she didn't no where she was or what just happened. She looked down and saw the monster._ "Oh god what happened?" _A voice came out from the icy caves._ "You happened that's what." _Ghost turned to see Sly a little more worried then usually._ "What do you mean me? What did I do?" _Sly was confused by her she was like two separate people._ "You killed that sabre and laughed all the way. I watched you kill it." _Ghost was having a moment as she remembered in Japan killing that chewaw._ "Oh god Sly what's wrong with me?" _Ghost ran into Sly's arms as he cradled her._ "I don't know Ghost but maybe Bentley will know." _Ghost then came out of the embrace and then turned to Kate who was still knocked out._ "Kate!" _She ran to her and checked to see if she was ok._ "Oh thank god she's ok!" _Ghost then picked her up and with Sly walked out to the hideout._

**Well that's it for this chapter. So what's wrong with Ghost? Who was that strange person spying on the gang? Who knows you have to find out late. Until next time!**


End file.
